mnibpsychfandomcom-20200214-history
Millard North IB Psychology SL Wiki
Milard North IB Psychology SL Hey everyone, this is basically a place for all IB Psych students to share researchers, principles, and timed write ideas. Psych students, feel free to contribute by adding articles. May everyone get a 7! READ THE RULES BEFORE YOU POST PLEASE! Biological Level of Analysis Cognitive Level of Analysis Sociocultural Level of Analysis Abnormal Psychology Follow the rules and make Mr. Wood proud. When you make an edit... * Start each bit of info with the appropriate heading style and a good description of what you're talking about. *''Try to'' b'e' consis''tent w''ith'' '''fo rmat'ting. Obviously, it's only a cosmetic thing, but having everything clearly formatted makes the information easier to get and read. It's fine if you screw up. Wikia is pretty feisty, and formatting is tricky sometimes. Some guys will try to clean stuff up as you go along. The key point here is use your common sense. Look at existing pages and base your formatting off of those. *When you give an option for a bullet point, be descriptive. Someone should be able to read it and be able to write a timed write about something WITHOUT READING ANYTHING ELSE. So, don't just mention "disgust curtis and brian 2001" (although when you mention it, a link would be helpful) when you're asked to explain one evolutionary explanation of behaviour. You are basically writing out the timed write for everyone. *When the study or video is on a website, use LINKS to link text to that page so we can see it better. When the stuff you're talking about is somewhere else in this wiki, link to that page. Links are pretty easy to figure out. Just use that chain button when you edit. *When you have something to add or correct to someone's edit, DON'T just erase all of it and rewrite someone else's stuff. Instead, ADD A HELPFUL HINT on the END of the tidbit. Just mention what you could add, factual inaccuracies, etc. Wait until at least a couple of people agree before you just bulldoze over everyone else. *End your edit with your name, so we can know someone in our class actually provided this input, and not just Mr. Lundgren or someone. *If you want to make a new article on a bullet point or a study, go ahead! Make a link to a non-existent page (it'll be red) and then click on it. It'll ask you to create a page with that name. Start with a blank page and go ahead. Again, try to keep formatting consistent. *Before finals, a timed write, etc. I'll consolidate the most popular studies into a main page which includes all of the bullet points, and the best write toopics. *I can roll back pages, undo edits, and block people from editing. *For discussion, use the chat and talk pages on the wiki. Wood.jpg|Credit to Mark Bai kimpeek.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=o7oEdE2XjXE#t=479s smug.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BWFoiay3qJQ#t=485s Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Biological Level of Analysis Category:Cognitive Level of Analysis Category:Sociocultural Level of Analysis Category:Abnormal Psychology